Where's Wanda?/References
* Even though Timmy says that he has "an unlimited supply of magical wishes" after becoming a detective, he ends up resolving the mystery without a single wish. In fact, in the whole episode, Timmy makes only two wishes; to have something movie-related for his booth, and to be a detective. *This episode is one of Butch Hartman's top episode picks in the Timmy's Top Wishes DVD. *Chocolate City, Utah is Wanda's favorite place apparently since Cosmo put her there when she was apparently missing. *It reveals in this episode that Cosmo's clothes are dry clean only. *This is the first black-and-white episode of The Fairly OddParents. This happened again in The "Good Old Days!". *This is the first (and possibly the only) time Timmy is seen wearing a trench coat. *When Timmy entered the gym, his Fishbowl is not in his hands or in the background (Note: it might be in a pocket inside his coat because he is seen putting it in there). It is then seen behind him (it could be that he secretly took it out of his coat) *Timmy broke the fourth wall when he slammed at the screen and said "sorry". *Cosmo doesn't like being alone. This is what exposes his plan at the end as he claimed to Timmy he will face Jorgen alone. * Where's Wanda - a reference to Where's Waldo. * - This episode is done in style, and spoof that movie. * Casablanca - Timmy says "Cosmo, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" which parodies Humphrey Bogart's famous last line "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". ** The episode itself is a parody of the movie. ** When Timmy sees Trixie's plane fly, the scene looks very similar to the real end scene. ** Also, Trixie choose this film for the movie night. * Superman - A version of Superman is seen hanging from the school's roof. * Without a Trace - When Timmy wishes to be a hard-boiled private eye, the word "NOIR" replaces "POOF!". Due to the plot, this episode parodies the series. (Note: Without a Trace airs on CBS, which was at the time of this episode's first airing owned by Viacom, the parent company of Nickelodeon.) * Jaws - Timmy choose this film for the movie night. * Rocky Balboa - Francis choose this film for the movie night. * Frankenstein - A.J. choose this film for the movie night. * Speed - This film is seen as one of the movies in the movie night. * The Maltese Falcon - The Maltese Chicken is a spoof on the movie, it was seen on the movie night. * Star Wars - Star Warz is a spoof on the movie, it was seen on the movie night. * Titanic - This film is seen as one of the movies in the movie night. * Gone with the Wind - Gone with the Breeze is a spoof on the movie, it was seen on the movie night. * King Kong - Kong is a spoof on the movie, it was seen on the movie night. * E.T. - This film is seen as one of the movies in the movie night. * Jurassic Park - Jurassic is a spoof on the movie, it was seen on the movie night. * Spider Man - Timmy says "like someone who got bite by a radioactive spider" which refers to when Peter Parker was bitten by a spider. *Cosmo saying "Riiiiight!".﻿ *Cosmo and Wanda trying to keep their probation hearing from Timmy. *Cosmo poofing into fairy form with no pants on. *Timmy slamming into the screen. *Dad claiming he's a bad, bad man. *When Jorgen saw the lamp, it was black and white, but Cosmo did turn the lamp back to color along with everything else. *In this episode, A.J's Dad's eyes are colored purple. *Several things of the movie night appear once and disappear later. :Timmy: But it isn't a secret anymore! :Cosmo: Riight! ---- :Timmy Turner: [voiceover] I needed a clue. :Cosmo: [omniously] Timmy...go to...the pier. :Timmy: Why did you bring me to the pier? :Cosmo: I don't know, I always feel so peaceful here. ---- :Timmy: '(''listing the suspects that could have stolen Wanda. The scene is currently focusing on Francis) Francis the bully, (scene switches to A.J.) A.J. the jealous friend, (s''cene switches to Mr. Turner who is smiling'') not him (Mr. Turner frowns and the scene switches to Trixie who is applying blush powder to her face), or Trixie the love of my life. ---- :'''Cosmo: [looks around the empty fish bowl] Hey, it's roomy in here. ---- :Jorgen Von Strangle: And why is that corner of the room still black and white? (It then shows that a part of the corner is still black and white as Jorgen stated) ---- :Timmy: All I had was my trenchcoat, hat and an unlimited supply of magical wishes. The odds were against me. ---- :Cosmo: Timmy exposes him as the culprit What are ya talkin' about, copper? ---- :Cosmo: [after discussing level 13 probation] It's worse than- [turns into a girl and screams] ---- :Timmy: Cosmo, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. ---- :Timmy: IT'S THE END OF THE LINE! BECAUSE YOU TOOK WANDA!" (Timmy turns the lights on and we see Cosmo caught in the act) Cosmo! :Cosmo: What are you talking about copper! :Timmy: You tipped your hand when you said you would face Jorgen alone! :Cosmo: 'I did? :'Timmy: You hate to be alone! :Cosmo: I do? :Timmy: But you love Wanda! :Cosmo: I do? :Timmy: Enough to send her away before your probation hearing. Why? :Cosmo: I don't know! Why? WHY? :Timmy: Because you didn't want to do something stupid and make Wanda suffer Level 13 probation! :Cosmo: But I did it out of love! Right? :Timmy: 'And she loves you too! Which is why you know she wants to be here with you. To face this together! :'Cosmo: Well if you say so. (Cosmo gets everything back in color. He then poofs Wanda back but she is covered in chocolate and is eating a chocolate bar.) :Timmy: She's coated in chocolate! Where'd you hide her? :Cosmo: Her favorite place on Earth! :Wanda: Chocolate City, Utah... * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes